


a lesson in caution, a lesson in care

by ladedanixie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: I don't really go into what exactly Fjord did and how it backfired, M/M, priorities i've got em, this is more about the aftermath, with brief off screen cameos of the other members of the mighty nein sorta kinda, writing and posting this instead of finishing my 5 page essay due tommorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladedanixie/pseuds/ladedanixie
Summary: Fjord's reckless hail mary backfires on him horrendously, placing the other members of the Mighty Nein in grave danger. When he comes to, he has to contend with a less than happy Caleb.





	a lesson in caution, a lesson in care

Fjord jolted awake with a gasp. His lungs burned. His eyes watered. He felt as though he had been drowned, fished out, and then wrung out. His every muscle protesting as his arms flailed out before him, trying to find their way beneath him to lift himself back to standing, panic and adrenaline still coursing through his body. 

Once he got his arms under him, and he was sitting, the rest followed. Breath flowed in and out easier, soothing the burn, and his eyes cleared with focus, adjusting to the dim interior of the temple. As they did, he found Caleb, disheveled (more so than usual) and bloody, kneeling by his side, an empty vial held tightly in his hand, nearly shaking with how hard he was holding it. His expression was thunderous with barely restrained anger.

Fjord very near shuddered at the sight of it. Confused and a little frightened, he opened his mouth to speak when his memory came rushing back to him, and he closed his mouth. He had royally fucked up with his hail mary. What he had hoped would have been a victory for him and his friends, had turned the tide against them, grossly endangering Jester and Caduceus. He had blacked out before he could run to their aid. Quickly he looked off to his side, searching for them, praying to any and every deity that would listen that his failures had not cost another life, let alone two more. 

He found them off in the corner of the chamber, lying side by side as Nott and Beau attended to them. They both seemed to have awoken a little after he had, dazed and battered. Slowly he lowered himself back down, sinking down both with relief and the black festering well of guilt that was beginning to dig further into his heart. 

Caleb spoke up then. “I understand that this is perhaps not the best time. But. I feel the need to reiterate that I thought I had made it very clear that this was not to happen again. So that you do not forget it.”

Fjord’s eyes snapped back up to Caleb’s face. He took a moment to process the words, his guilt gathering up into a storm within him. He averted his gaze, shame settling into his stomach. “I— I know.” He met Caleb’s eyes. “You did make it very clear. I really am very sorry that my —- actions almost—- had almost cost us two more lives and I take full responsibility for that. It is not my intention for my failures to continue to endanger the group. And I know that’s not an excuse, but I—-”

“Nein.”

“ Nine?”

“No. Nein— yes. I mean... Fjord while you are correct that your actions were reckless, and nearly got us all killed— “

“I know—” 

Caleb put his hand up. “Let me finish. That is certainly part of why I am angry, but the other half of it is because you had recklessly put yourself in danger as well.”

Fjord became stock still. 

“When I said that we will never let what happened with Mollymauk happen again, you were included in that statement. Do you understand me? You cannot be so careless with your own life Fjord,” he said, placing his hand on Fjord’s shoulder. 

Fjord just stared, unable to muster up any kind of thought or phrase that could encompass what he had just heard let alone what he felt upon hearing it. Caleb squeezed his shoulder, exerting the tiniest bit of pressure before leaning in. His face was serious, yet it was also close to what Fjord could best describe as strained. “Do. You. Understand. Me.”

Fjord coughed, rubbing at his chest. It felt tight somehow. Maybe the air was thinner underground. “Uh, yes. I do.” 

“Good. Because I do not believe that I— we could make this work without you. You are of great value to this group Fjord. Remember that, ja?” 

The moment then passed, and Caleb seemed to quiet, awkwardly distancing himself once more. He cleared his throat. “I am glad you are well.” He gave Fjord’s shoulder a stilted pat, and rose to his feet. “I am going to see how Jester and Caduceus are doing.” He began to walk off.

Fjord still a little shell shocked, his brain feeling stalled and sluggish, only watched him go for a moment when all of what Caleb had said hit him at once. 

“Caleb!”

Caleb stopped, and slowly turned back to face him. “Ja?”

Fjord flashed him a small smile, making sure to meet his eyes. “Thank you.”

Caleb’s face shuttered, his face quickly shifting through a wealth of emotion in the span of a second, darkening with pain, then settling on evasive. “Don’t mention it,” he said, and walked away.


End file.
